Un amour inné
by TeArS-oF-pEaRl
Summary: Une mystérieuse inconnue viens faire irruption dans la vie de Ron et Hermione... Si vous voulez découvrir qui cela peut bien être,venez lire...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à la fameuse J.K Rowling.  
**Pairing**: Ron/Hermione.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Titre:** Un amour inné.  
**Mot de l'auteur:** Une Petite inconnue vient tout chambouler dans la vie de Ron et Hermione...

**Un Amour Inné**

Chapitre 1: Rencontre inattendue.

Une nouvelle année à Poudelard, école de sorcellerie venait de s'achever encore une fois pour Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, le trio inséparable et laisser place aux vacances d'été, qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

Ron avait proposé à ses amis de venir les passer chez lui, au Terrier, ce qui arrangeait une fois de plus Harry, ainsi il ne supporterait pas son oncle, sa tante et bien sûr son cousin Dudley, qui essayaient d'éviter eux aussi le Survivant depuis qu'il leur avait dit que son parrain était un assassin.

Quand il arriva au terrier, Molly l'accueilla comme à son habitude, en lui disant qu'il était tout maigre et qu'il avait encore grandi.  
Hermione était déjà là, Pattenrond, son chat orange, aux yeux jaunes très persans et au museau enfoncé, signe particulier des chats angoras, dans les bras.  
Ginny était à côté d'elle, avec ses cheveux longs, d'un roux flamboyant qui ressemblait à des flammes, flottantes dans l'air, qu'Harry aimait tant toucher, et sentir l'odeur de fruits qui émanait de sa chevelure...

-Bon les enfants, Arthur et moi nous allons vous laisser. Expliqua Molly, ce qui arracha le survivant de ses pensées.  
-Nous laisser ? Répéta Harry.  
-Oui, papa et maman nous laissent seuls pendant une semaine, le Ministère a accordé à papa une semaine de vacances en Roumanie pour l'excellent travail qu'il a accompli durant l'année ! S'empressa de répondre Ron, avec un air de fierté.  
-Nous pouvons ainsi rendre visite à Charlie et...passer plus de temps en amoureux...Révéla Mrs Weasley en embrassant son mari, où Ron et Ginny ne tardèrent pas à exprimer une grimace de dégoût, ce qui fit rire Harry et Hermione.  
-Fred et Georges viendront vous rendre une visite, voir si tout se passe bien. Dit Mr Weasley en prenant les valises qui étaient à l'entrée.  
-Vu que maintenant vous êtes majeurs, je pense que vous pourrez vous débrouiller pour faire le dîner avec vos baguettes...sauf toi Ginny, tu demanderas à ton frère... Insista Molly. -Maman ! S'exclama la rouquine.  
-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne jeune fille ! Tu sais ce qui arrive si on utilise la magie en dehors de l'école sans avoir l'âge légal ?  
-Oui...Répondit-elle en baissant la tête, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Ses parents ouvrirent la porte et s'apprêtaient à partir...  
-Soyez sages ! Lança Arthur.  
-Oui, ne faîtes pas de bêtises, on vous fait confiance ! Ginny obéit à ton frère...  
-Maman je ne suis plus un bébé ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! Interrompit la jeune Weasley.  
-Et bien pour moi tu es encore mon bébé ! ...Hermione fait attention à ce que Pattenrond ne fasse pas de mal au canapé, quant à toi Harry chéri, mange bien pour que je puisse voir en revenant que tu as perdu cette maigreur !  
-Oui Mrs Weasley, Répondit-il.  
-Je vous aime, faites attention à vous, lança t-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle, le son de sa voix diminuant peu à peu.  
-Si elle croit que je vais t'obéir, c'est qu 'elle me connaît mal ! Exprima Ginny, les bras croisés, en s'adressant à son frère.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ des parents Weasley.  
Il faisait déjà nuit, et les quatre Gryffondors avaient optés pour un repas au coin du feu, assit sur le tapis du salon devant la cheminée, qui illuminait la pièce de sa lumière tamisée.  
Harry et Ginny, qui s'étaient retrouvés, étaient adossés au devant du canapé et se regardaient amoureusement, Ginny mettant un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette, dans la bouche de son petit ami.  
Ron les observaient avec à la fois du dégoût et de la colère, même si s'était avec son meilleur ami, il n'aimait pas voir sa sœur en compagnie d'un garçon...c'était en quelque sorte une façon de lui montrer qu'il l'a protège...

-Je crois que je vais sortir un peu...Dit le rouquin en traversant le salon pour se diriger vers la porte.  
-Attend, je viens avec toi ! Lança Hermione en le rejoignant, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que son ami.

Ron habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon de pyjama assez large et Hermione d'une chemise de nuit beige arrivant aux genoux, allèrent s'assôirent près de l'étang, sur l'herbe verte et fraîche, avec un ciel couvert d'étoiles scintillantes entourant une lune d'un blanc pure et bien ronde, qui se reflétait dans l'eau.

-Si je devais lui donner un ordre se serait de ne plus approcher Harry ! Dit-il, en lançant un caillou qu'il avait trouvé à côté de lui, dans l'eau qu'il déstabilisa.  
-Ne soit pas si dur avec toi-même, laisse là vivre sa vie, tu sais bien qu'elle l'aime...Avoua Hermione, en essayant de le clamer avec douceur.  
-Oui je le sais...mais...c'est plus fort que moi...tu crois que c'est mal ?  
-Non...non pas du tout, tu es un excellent frère Ron, elle a de la chance de t'avoir...si tu n'étais pas tout le temps en train de te soucier d'elle, de la protéger, qui sais ce qu'elle serait devenue aujourd'hui ! Confia-t-elle.

Un silence se fit pendant un instant, et Ron se mit à parler :  
-Merci.  
-Pour quoi ?  
-Pour avoir les mots qu'il faut et être toujours là quand on a besoin...Dit-il.

Une teinte rose commençait à envahir les joues de la jeune fille, ainsi qu'un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Son regard se porta sur les yeux bleus océans de son ami, elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient beaux, qu'on pourrait s'y noyer dedans tellement ils étaient intenses...et ses taches de rousseur qui étaient adorables, et dont on aurait envie de les compter même si cela devait durer une éternité...  
Un léger vent frais, les traversaient.  
Hermione se frotta les bras machinalement...

-Tu as froid ? Demanda le jeune Weasley.  
-Un peu, Dit-elle.  
Alors il se rapprocha et la prit dans ses grands bras. Elle ressentit un petit frisson qui n'était sûrement pas dût au vent...la tête sur son torse, elle profitait d'un moment qu'elle avait déjà rêvé plusieurs fois, ses yeux se fermèrent afin de savourer encore plus...le chant mélodieux de l'eau et des criquets offrait un splendide concert musical.

Soudain, un cri retentit venant perturber cette adorable sensation.  
Un cri différent de tous ceux habituels, un cri mélanger à des pleurs...  
Ron libéra son amie et la regarda qui elle aussi l'observait...  
-Tu entends ce que j'entends ?

La jeune fille se contenta d'affirmer d'un simple hochement de tête et se leva accompagner de son ami. Tous deux se mirent à chercher d'où cela pouvait venir, ils contournèrent l'étang, et s'approchèrent des buissons. Là, ce qu'il venait de trouver, confirmait bien, ce qu'ils imaginaient rencontrer en entendant ces pleurs particuliers.  
Devant eux, sur le sol, enveloppé d'une simple couverture bleu ciel, un petit être se débattait, et qui n'était autre qu'un bébé...

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Abandonnée.

Ron et Hermione était là, le regardant, ne savant comment agir.C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient fasse à une telle situation !  
La jeune fille se décida à la saisir voyant qu'il devait avoir froid avec seulement une couverture et qu'il avait apparemment quelques semaines, c'était certains, ce fut un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Ron, l'air inquiet.  
-Et bien...on va déjà le ramener à l'intérieur...ensuite on va voir...Répondit Hermione, ne sachant comment le tenir.  
-Tu devrais lui tenir la tête. Conseilla le Gryffondor.

La jeune préfète exécuta, remit soigneusement la couverture sur le nouveau-né et commença à marcher accompagner de son ami, en direction de la maison.  
Sur le chemin, le nourrisson s'était calmer.  
En franchissant la porte, Harry et Ginny furent pris de surprise, ils s'embrassaient déjà fougueusement et voyant que Ron et Hermione venaient de rentrer, ils se lâchèrent immédiatement.  
Assis, ils n'aperçurent pas tout de suite le nouveau venu, se qui ne tarda pas à arriver quand celui-ci se remit à pleurer...Ginny se leva suivit de Harry :

-Est-ce que c'est...un bébé ?? Demanda le survivant.-Et bien ! La cigogne n'a pas perdue de temps avec vous ! Fit la rouquine amusée.  
-Ah, ah... très amusant ! Répondit Ron avec ironie.  
Hermione posa l'enfant délicatement sur la table du salon.  
Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent en fasse de lui, l'observant...

-Où vous l'avez trouvé? Demanda Ginny.  
-Derrière un buisson... je me demande ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là... Répondit la brunette.  
-A votre avis, c'est un garçon ou une fille ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.  
-Moi je dirais une fille ! Répondit Ginny  
.Mais non je suis sûre que c'est un garçon ! Protesta Ron.  
-Et comment tu peux le savoir ? Demanda t-elle.  
-Il a une couverture bleu !! Dit-il.  
-Et alors, sa veut rien dire ! S'enflamma la jeune Weasley.  
-Vous allez arrêter oui ? Demanda Hermione agacée.Je vais regarder...et on verra...

Elle regarda sous la couverture, discrètement, sous les regards de ses amis qui attendaient la réponse avec impatience.  
-C'est une fille ! Lança la jeune préfète.  
-Ah, j'avais raison ! Dit Ginny avec satisfaction.  
Ron se renfrogna aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On ne peut pas la garder avec nous. Demanda le survivant.  
-Il faut retrouver sa mère ! Dit Ginny.  
-Et tu crois que c'est si facile ? Lança son frère.  
-Je pourrais aller voir au Ministère de la Magie, Proposa Harry.  
-C'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Hermione, sa mère doit être morte d'inquiétude !  
-Si c'est elle qui l'a déposée chez nous, derrière un buisson, sans vêtements, avec seulement une couverture, sa m'étonnerais qu'elle soit inquiète ! Expliqua Ron.  
-Ca c'est vrai ! Sa se trouve, elle n'en voulait plus ! Dit la rouquine.  
-Même si sa l'était, n'empêche qu'on peut pas la garder et qu'il faut se renseigner au Ministère, Révéla Harry.  
Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

-C'est normal qu'elle n'arrête pas de pleurer ? Demanda Harry.  
-Bah...j'en sais rien... elle était pourtant calme tout à l'heure , Répondit Hermione.  
-Il faut peut être la prendre, Dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras, mais elle ne cessait de pleurer.  
-Tu t'y prend mal, donne la moi, Dit Harry en la prenant à son tour, ne cessant toujours pas ses pleurs.  
-Toi aussi apparemment ! Dit Ginny en rigolant. Elle a peut être faim ?  
-Passe la moi, Demanda la brunette.

Soudain, sans s'y attendre, la petite venue se calma...  
Comme si, on ne sait comment, Hermione possédait un pouvoir d'apaisement, de réconfort... ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peut être une odeur particulière :  
Celle d'une Mère...

**A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 : Rapprochements

La veille ayant été très agitée, au matin le réveil fut assez dure pour nos quatre Gryffondors.  
Chacun avait essayé de l'endormir à sa façon car elle ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, mais seule celle d'Hermione avait plus de succès, peut être avait-elle un don ?  
Et ses amis l'avait remarqués, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester toute la nuit au côté de l'enfant.  
C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient choisis à tour de rôle, de border la petite venue.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Lança Ginny encore à moitié endormie, en arrivant dans la cuisine.  
Ron et Harry étaient déjà là, prenant leur petit déjeuner.

-Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez bien dormis, je connais déjà la réponse, Dit-elle amusée.  
-Hermione n'est toujours pas levée ? Demanda Ron.  
-Non...la pauvre, cette nuit elle a dût aller plus souvent que nous ! Répondit-elle.  
-C'est marrant de voir qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle que la petite se calme ! Dit Harry.  
-Ouais...vous avez vu comment ses pleurs ont cesser immédiatement ? C'est fou ! Annonça le rouquin stupéfait.

Les trois amis firent silence pendant un instant, se remémorent de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
-Je vais voir la petite, elle doit sûrement être réveillé, Dit Ron en sortant de la pièce, se dirigeant à l'étage.

Hier soir Ginny avait été cherchée son berceau au grenier que sa mère avait garder, ils y avaient déposés l'enfant et l'avaient ensuite installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges.  
En pénétrant dans celle-ci, le rouquin ne s'attendait pas à voir une autre personne dans la pièce ce matin.  
Il fut surpris en voyant Hermione, penchée sur le vieux berceau en bois, en même temps assise sur un des lits des jumeaux qui était à côté.  
Sa main caressant le visage de l'enfant...

-Salut, Lança Ron, avec un sourire, en voyant cette scène attendrissante.  
-Salut, Dit Hermione dont malgré son air souriant, se cachait la fatigue. Elle m'a fait un sourire ! Cette nuit pendant que je la bordais, j'ai lu un livre qui parlait des nouveau-nés, il disait que le premier sourire était la plus belle chose qu'un bébé puisse faire après sa naissance et c'est vrai...elle est tellement belle et puis c'est mieux de la voir comme ça qu'en train de pleurer...

Ron l'écoutait, adossé à la porte.  
-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que ce bébé est le tien...en te voyant avec elle...Révéla t-il, tu viens déjeuner ?  
-Oui, j'ai mon estomac qui crie famine ! Et je pense que notre petite demoiselle à sûrement très faim aussi ! Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tous les trois descendirent, rejoindre Harry et Ginny dans la cuisine.  
-Heureusement que tu la tien Hermione, car je t'assure que là, je n'arriverais pas à supporter une fois de plus ses pleurs ! Exprima la rouquine en venant d'apercevoir la petite.

Pendant que la préfète des Gryffondors prenait son petit déjeuner, c'est la jeune Weasley qui décida de nourrir la petite abandonnée.  
-Finalement, maman a bien fait de garder mon vieux biberon, moi qui lui disait sans cesse de le jeter ! Si elle m'aurait écouter, je sais pas comment ont aurait fait ! Dit-elle.  
-Hermione nous aurais peut être encore surpris, qui sais ? Dit Ron d'un air flatteur.

En entendant ces paroles et en croisant le regard de son ami, la jeune brunette se mit à rougir subitement.  
Pourquoi ? Se demandait-elle. Pourquoi, lui faisait-il cet effet là ? Pourquoi son cœur rebondissait chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle ? Pourquoi était-il si beau ? Pourquoi lui ?...Tant de questions où elle aimerait tant avoir les réponses...

-Je vais au Ministère, voir si quelqu'un a déclaré sa disparition, sinon j'en ferais une. Dit Harry, en mettant sa cape, se préparant à sortir. J'espère que sa ne prendra pas trop de temps, à tout à l'heure !  
Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny, se qui fit tourner le regard de Ron et disparu par la poudre de cheminette.

Durant l'après-midi, Hermione s'occupait de l'enfant, comme si c'était le sien. On avait l'impression qu'elle était née pour ça, que c'était inné chez elle.  
Ron et Ginny furent étonnés de la voir s'occuper de la petite avec autant d'attention et de douceur qu'une vraie mère...

Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel, c'était un bel après-midi dont les trois amis profitaient, allongés à l'ombre sous un arbre, avec pour seule musique le bruit des oiseaux ainsi que d'un vent chaud jouant avec l'herbe. La préfète avait laissée pendant un instant sa nouvelle protégée pour un peu de lecture, Ginny était presque dans le pays des songes essayant de reprendre se que la nuit précédente lui avait arrachée, et Ron, pour lui, l'heure du petit creux sonnait !

-Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger, je vous ramène un petit truc en même temps ? Demanda t-il au deux jeunes filles.  
-Moi je veux bien une glace, Fit Hermione.  
-Quel parfum ?  
-Vanille  
-Et toi Ginny ?  
-...  
-Ginny ??? Insista t-il.  
-Hein...quoi ? Fit elle en sursaut.  
-Tu veux une glace ?  
-Euh...non merci, maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me rendormir ! Conclua la rouquine, en mettant son chapeau sur son visage.

Ron hocha la tête de désolation et se dirigea vers la maison.  
Essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller la petite qui dormait, en ouvrant la porte, il rentra sur la pointe des pieds et aperçut Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione qu'il détestait plus que tout, dans le berceau qu'ils avaient descendu avant de sortir afin d'entendre s'il se passait quelque chose, et c'était le cas, sauf que là, elle ne pleurait pas. Heureusement.

Ron s'approcha, sans faire de mouvement brusque, observant son ennemi qui lui même le regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes menaçant.  
Ne voulant pas le prendre, il fit un signe de la main pour que l'animal s'éloigne mais sans succès.  
Alors il décida de le pousser mais celui-ci fut plus rapide : en un coup de griffe, il réussit à blessé son adversaire qui poussa un cri de douleur réveillant l'enfant.

En entendant les pleurs, Hermione accourut aussitôt...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle affolée.  
-C'est ton abruti de chat ! Lança Ron se tenant la main. Il était à côté d'elle, j'ai voulu l'écarter et il m'a griffer ! Dit-il en colère.  
Hermione regarda son animal de compagnie, celui-ci se hérissant montrant sa défense.

-Allez...oust...dehors ! Lui cria t-elle en pointant du doigt le jardin, puis se retourna vers son ami :  
-Fais voir... Ron lui tendit le dos de sa main, trois griffures firent leurs apparition laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang. Je vais la calmer et après tu viendras avec moi, j'irais te soigner.  
Elle s'approcha de sa « fille adoptive », et mit son petit doigt dans la bouche de celle-ci qui se rendormit aussitôt et cessa de pleurer.

-Alors voilà ton petit secret ? Fit Ron étonné.  
-Non, c'est...en quelque sorte un petit plus ! J'ai mis un temps fou à découvrir que c'était son préférée hier soir !

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, avant de monter à l'étage et se rendre à la salle de bain.

Le jeune Weasley s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire se tenant la main, pendant que son amie était à la recherche d'un désinfectant.  
Elle se positionna devant lui, saisit à son tour la main blessée, se qui lui fit ressentir à nouveau un léger frisson dans le corps...  
-Sa va sûrement piquer un peu... Annonça t-elle gênée.  
-Je prend le risque, Dit-il.

Hermione l'observait, il faisait une grimace de douleur, mais faisait preuve tout de même de courage pour ne prononcer aucun cri.

C'était bien un Gryffondor ! Pensa t-elle.

Assis, son visage était à la même hauteur que celui de la jeune fille, se qui le changeait de l'habitude car il était deux fois plus grand qu'elle.

Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs regards se croisèrent et sans s'y attendre, Ron décida de faire la premier pas.

Approchant lentement ses lèves vers celles d'Hermione qui les attendaient avec impatience...

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres quand...  
-Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous voyez pas venir alors...je vous ne dérange pas j'espère ? Interrompit Ginny.  
-Euh...non...j'étais venu simplement soigner ton frère, Pattenrond l'a griffé. Fit Hermione, tout en s'éloignant de Ron, reprenant ses esprits.  
-Ah d'accord...je redescend...ne jouer pas trop au docteur, Fit la rouquine en s'éloignant de la pièce, sur un ton malicieux.

Ron se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie...  
-Merci, tu es vraiment là quand on en a besoin.  
Et il sortit à son tour de la pièce, laissant une Hermione encore figée, caressant sa joue et se promettant de ne plus jamais la lavée...

**A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Stella

Harry était revenu au Terrier après avoir été au Ministère de la magie, afin de se renseigner sur la mystérieuse petite fille qui faisait en quelque sorte, à présent, parti de la famille.

Mais il fallait tout de même savoir d'où elle venait, qui l'avait abandonnée au milieu des buissons ? Pourquoi ici et pas autre part ?  
Les nouvelles que rapportait le survivant ne permettaient pas d'avancer l'affaire...

-Alors ? Demanda Ginny en se dirigeant vers Harry qui venait à peine d'arriver.  
-Et bien...ils ont dit que personne n'avait déclarer la disparition d'un bébé ces temps-ci et que je devais revenir plus tard, un autre jour voir s'il y a du nouveau.  
-On avait peut être raison, elle a sûrement été abandonnée, pour que personne soit à sa recherche ! Dit la rouquine.

Ils tournèrent leur regard vers la petite qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Hermione.  
L'observant en silence, se demandant se qu'ils allaient faire et qu'allait elle devenir ?

En fin de journée, Ron décida d'aller faire un tour sur son balai, afin de se changer les idées.

Toute l'après-midi en compagnie de ses amis, pour lui ce fut un moment agréable, rempli de complicité et d'amitié, mais toute l'après-midi en compagnie d'Hermione le rendait fou !

Rien que de croiser ses yeux, c'était pour lui comme s'il tombait dans un gouffre dont on ne pourrait plus jamais ressortir mais où l'on voudrait rester pour l'éternité...

Rien qu'en apercevant sa bouche, c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait l'embrasser.

Goûter à ses lèvres qui devaient être si douces et sucrées à la fois , comme les fameux chocogrenouilles.  
Les goûter à l'infini sans jamais s'arrêter...

Rien qu'en sentant l'odeur vanille qui émanait de ses cheveux, cela enivrait son corps de désir.

Un désir si puissant qu'il était parfois difficile à contrôler...

Il s'avait qu'il l'aimait et sa depuis leur première rencontre mais est-ce que elle l'aimait ?  
Telle était la question.  
C'est pourquoi une petite promenade en balai permettait de l'oublier et ne pas se laisser emporter par la folie amoureuse qui le submergeait.

-Ron !

Sa voix...cette voix...qui était pour lui la plus belle mélodie du monde, venait de résonner dans sa tête.

Dehors, se préparant pour sa petite excursion dans les airs, il se retourna et vit celle, la seule, pouvant le guérir de cette folie...  
Tenant dans ses bras la mystérieuse inconnue, elle se rapprocha de lui.  
-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda t-elle.  
-Je...je vais faire un petit tour. Répondit-il.  
-Ah...Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put prononcer.

Voyant qu'elle abordait une mine de déception, il se lança :  
-Tu...tu veux venir avec moi ? Lui demanda t-il, commençant à ressentir une chaleur au niveau de ses oreilles.  
-Euh...oui ! Mais...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, sa lui fera du bien et peut être qu'elle va adorer ! l'interrompant, savant exactement se qu'elle allait dire.  
-D'accord !  
-Viens devant. Dit-il.

Elle enfourcha le balai, Ron fit de même, se positionnant derrière elle, la tenant par la taille d'une main et de l'autre le manche.  
-J'ai peur ! Lança t-elle. Je n'ai jamais aimée voler !  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là...si tu veux ferme les yeux au début. Proposa t-il.

Exécutant son conseil, ils commençaient à s'élever dans les airs, leurs pieds quittèrent le sol.

Ils avancèrent doucement, le vent jouant avec leurs cheveux : ils flottaient.  
-Tu peux les ouvrir. Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

En les ouvrant, elle respira un bon coup et observa ce qui se présentait devant elle.  
-C'est...c'est...Commença t-elle, abasourdie.  
-Magnifique ! Finissa Ron, heureux d'avoir pu lui faire disparaître cette peur.  
-Il n'y a pas de mot tellement c'est beau !Elle avait le sentiment d'être au septième ciel...

-Regarde, Dit-il en direction de l'enfant.  
Hermione la regarda et vit que celle-ci riait aux éclats.  
C'était un bonheur pour les deux jeunes gryffondors de la voir ainsi.

La ballade dura presque une heure, mais comme on dit, toute chose a une fin !Arriver à terre, Ron aida son amie à descendre car il était difficile avec la nouvelle venue dans les bras.  
-Merci, c'était...magique ! Dit-elle.  
-Oh y a pas de quoi ...

Ils se restèrent là, à se regarder quand soudain, Hermione s'approcha de lui, comme une envie soudaine et lui déposa un chaste baiser.  
Elle avait fait le premier pas.

Pour nous se n'est rien mais pour lui, cela signifiait plein de chose ! C'était une pièce de plus qui se rajoutait dans son puzzle amoureux.  
Il dura quelques secondes, mais pour eux deux cela durait une heure de plus dans les airs...

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et la jeune fille partit, le rouge aux joues qui s'enflammaient de plus en plus.  
Se dirigeant vers la maison, elle lança un dernier regard derrière elle une dernière fois, afin de voir, de réaliser, se qu'elle venait d'accomplir...

Le soir, les pleurs resurgir, mais cette fois la jeune préfète n'arrivait plus à la calmer, elle qui avait apparemment un don, celui-ci avait dût s'envoler.  
Elle l'avait poser sur le tapis du salon, essayant de l'amuser avec certaines babioles : sans succès.

Ginny et Harry s'essayaient aux grimaces mais rien n'y faisait.  
-Attendez j'ai peut être une idée ! Dit le rouquin, en montant à l'étage.  
Ses amis furent impatient de voir ce que cela pouvait être.  
En descendant, il avait avec lui des petites balles de couleurs.

Il s'agenouilla à côté des autres, en face de l'enfant et disposa les balles autour de la fillette.  
Il prit sa baguette et lança la formule de lévitation « Wingardium Léviosa ».  
Aussitôt, les balles se levèrent au-dessus d'elle et Ron se mit à agiter sa baguette afin de faire tourner les boules.  
Attirer, la petite leva ses petites mains et les agita pour pouvoir les saisir.  
On aurait dit une représentation du système solaire...

-Wouah ! Alors là Ron je crois que tu n'as pas fini de me surprendre toi aussi ! S'exclama Hermione émerveillée.  
-C'est une excellente idée ! Lança Harry.  
Pendant un instant, ils la regardèrent s'amuser, quand...  
-Et si on lui donnait un prénom ? Demanda Ginny.  
-Oui le temps qu'elle reste ici. Dit son frère.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Stella ? Proposa la jeune préfète.  
-Pourquoi Stella ? Demanda le survivant intrigué.  
-Parce qu'avec Ron, le soir où nous l'avons trouver...  
-Il y avait un ciel étoilé ! Interrompit le rouquin, finissant la phrase.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, laissant échapper tous deux un sourire, se remémorant de cette nuit où tout a commencer...

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Après la pluie...le beau temps

Désormais, la petite venue possédait un nom : Stella.Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione avaient oubliés les petits débuts difficiles.  
A présent, ils l'adoraient !  
Apparemment, le petit tour de magie du rouquin, avait surpris plus d'un !  
Tout était devenue plus facile pour eux, ils s'étaient habitués.  
Ils ne pouvaient se passer d'elle, surtout Ron et Hermione, qui étrangement, se rapprochaient de plus en plus l'un à l'autre...

Tentative d'un baiser dans la salle de bain mais voué à l'échec par l'interruption de Ginny...

Le vol en balai...

Et pour finir, un baiser furtif...

Il ne restait qu'un jour, dorénavant avant la fin de la semaine, donc avant l'arrivée de Mr. Et Mrs.Weasley.  
Comment allaient-ils réagir face à Stella ?  
C'est sûr, Mrs.Weasley se serait précipitée dès sa venue, elle qui aimait tant les enfants !  
Mais elle aurait aussi fait la morale aux quatre jeunes, en disant qu'il aurait fallut l'appeler...  
Mais ils ne voulaient en aucun cas, compromettre leurs vacances en Roumanie.  
Stella avait une mère, et il fallait la lui rendre !  
Au plus vite avant l'arriver des parents, mais assez tardivement afin de profiter des bons moments avec elle, leur petite fille adoptive.

Ce matin, Ron se réveilla par quelques rayons du soleil qui avaient réussit à passer à travers ses rideaux.  
Il voulut se lever mais senti comme un poids dans ses bras : C'était Stella.  
Cette nuit, il s'était endormie auprès d'elle lorsqu'il lui contait une histoire, le livre encore à plat, ouvert sur son ventre.  
Il l'observa pendant un instant.  
C'était une scène qu'il connaîtra sûrement plus tard quand il sera parent, mais il avait la chance de pouvoir connaître cette sensation avant, celle d'un protecteur, celle d'un père.

Il descendit avec elle dans les bras.  
Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient déjà dans la cuisine et prenaient leur petit déjeuner tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Ginny aperçut la fillette...  
-Mais qui c'est que je vois là ? Fit la jeune Weasley, en s'approchant de son frère.  
-C'est bien la première fois que tu me parle comme ça ! Dit-il amusé.  
-Qui t'as dis que je m'adressais à toi ? Dit-elle sur un ton cassant.

Harry et Hermione laissèrent échapper un petit rire à travers leur tasse, tandis que Ron fronça les sourcils, se sentant à la fois offenser et gêner.  
Puis il donna Stella à sa jeune sœur qui sortit de la cuisine avec Harry, laissant deux jeunes personnes ne sachant comment avouer leur flamme.  
Ron s'avança pour préparer sa tasse de café...  
-Tu lis bien. Lança Hermione voulant briser ce silence.  
-Tu...tu m'as entendu hier soir ? Demanda t-il surpris.  
-Oui...et vu. Fit-elle, dont les joues commençaient à rosées.  
-Mais je suis restée que quelque secondes ! S'empressa t-elle de dire.

Ron la regarda dans les yeux.  
-Enfin...quand je dis quelques secondes...en fait...c'était...je...je suis restée jusqu'à se que tu t'endorme ! Annonça t-elle, le visage à son tour devenant rouge.

Elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce, afin d'éviter toute autre question, mais la main du rouquin fut plus rapide et agrippa le bras de son amie, qui le fixa, cherchant à savoir se qu'il voulait, mais l'attente ne fut pas longue :  
Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche .  
Hermione profita de cet instant pour entourer ses bras autour de son cou...  
Mais ils furent une fois de plus interrompu...  
-Ron ! il...Commença Ginny affolée.

Les deux amoureux se lâchèrent à contre cœur et de surprise sous les yeux de la rouquine qui ne fit attention pour une fois, préférant annoncer ce qui l'a mettait dans cet état de panique :  
-Ron, Hermione, c'est Stella ! Elle va pas bien du tout! Fit-elle.  
-Quoi ?? Dirent-ils ensemble.

Ils suivirent leur amie jusqu'à Harry qui tenait la petite, ne sachant quoi faire lui non plus...  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la préfète.  
-On ne sait pas, d'un seul coup son pouls s'est arrêter, elle ne bouge plus ! Fit Harry paniqué.  
-Oh mon dieu! Cria Hermione la prenant dans les bras, les larmes aux bords des yeux.  
-il faut tout de suite aller à St Mangouste ! Annonça Ron.  
Et ils partirent aussitôt par la cheminée, jusqu'à l'hôpital magique.

-Sa fait presque deux heures que l'on attend ! Fit Ginny, faisant les cents pas dans le couloir, se tortillant les doigts avec nervosité.  
Le survivant était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, il semblait regarder dans le vide.  
Quant à Ron et Hermione, il étaient assis sur un banc, la brunette ne cessait de pleurer et son ami lui prit la main, la tenant fermement, essayant de refouler son angoisse et sa tristesse.  
Enfin, un médicomage arriva...  
-C'est vous qui avez enmené la petite ? Demanda t-il.

Les quatre affirmèrent d'un signe de tête, l'espoir brillant dans leur yeux.  
-Où sont ses parents ? Redemanda t-il.  
-Ses...parents...Répétèrent Ron et Ginny.  
-Ils...Commença Harry.  
-C'est moi ! S'écria Hermione, C'est...c'est moi sa mère !

Les autres furent surpris mais soulagés qu'elle les ai sortis de ce pétrin.  
Le médicomage s'approcha, allait-il lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise ?  
-Votre fille va bien !

Le sourire était venu se dessiner sur chacun d'eux, le pire n'était pas arriver.  
-Mais...c'est étrange, Poursuiva t-il, quand vous nous l'avez enmené, elle était...sans vie !  
Et je ne sais par quel miracle, elle est à présent vivante, normale et en bonne santé !

Ils restèrent un moment ébahis, surpris d'apprendre ce qu'il venait de leur dire.  
Le mystère rodait...

Après plus de peur que de mal, ils rentrèrent tous les cinq au Terrier.  
Ils n'arrêtaient sans cesse de regarder Stella...étrangement.  
Sans cesse, ils l'a surveillaient, au cas où cela se reproduirait.

Fred et Georges été passé, comme il le devait.  
Mais ce ne fut pas une mince à faire de cacher la mystérieuse venue, elle qui pouvait à tout moment aussi bien rire que pleurer.  
Heureusement, cacher dans « sa chambre », l'ancienne de Fred et Georges, elle ne fit aucun bruit.  
Ils avaient apportés dans leur visite, aux quatre Gryffondors, quelques friandises de leur magasin, des friandises s'avérant être des farces.  
Mais ça, Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'en doutaient !

Il était presque minuit.  
La jeune préfète des Gryffondors ne trouvait pas le sommeil.  
Toute cette journée l'avait marquée, surtout l'événement Stella !  
Elle qui trouvait toujours réponse à tout, ce qui s'était passé ne trouvait pas d'explication.  
Elle airait dans le couloir, ne sachant trop que faire.  
Apercevant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, elle se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit.  
Elle ne rentra pas mais resta adossée à l'encadrement de la porte et observa sa « fille adoptive », plongée dans le pays des songes.

Dans le silence, elle l'a contempla comme une mère envers son enfant.

Dans le silence, elle l'admirait sans savoir que se serait la dernière fois qu'elle le ferait.

Soudain, un grincement de parquet la fit sursauter.Elle se retourna et vit celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur depuis pas mal de temps : Ron.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? Demanda t-il à voix basse.  
-Je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil...et toi ?  
-J'ai été chercher un verre d'eau, Répondit-il, tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille.  
-Journée éprouvante.  
-Oui...elle nous a fait une sacré peur ! Fit Hermione.

La main de Ron vînt se poser sur son épaule, effleurant son bras.  
Un léger frisson parcouru son corps, sentant dans son dos la chaleur du torse de son ami.  
Il approcha ses lèvres de sa nuque...  
Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou, se qui lui procurait une sensation d'apaisement.  
Fermant ses yeux et penchant son tête, elle éprouvait un moment de bonheur, de plaisir...  
Elle referma la porte délicatement afin de ne réveiller personne et regarda Ron qui lui même la regardait dans les yeux.  
Et là, elle lui déposa un chaste baiser.  
Puis, poussée par ses envies, continua par un baiser plus langoureux.  
On avait l'impression que Ron s'y attendait, qu'il avait pu lire se désir brûlant qui émanait de ses yeux chocolats.  
Tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre, leur passion devînt plus sauvage...  
Comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Hermione commença à retirer le tee-shirt de Ron et le balança au sol, puis l'enmena, sans lâcher son étreinte, vers la seule chambre vide, à proximité, celle de Mr. et Mrs.Weasley.  
Elle l'ouvrit, dos à la porte, y entra avec son amant, celui qu'elle attendait et lui, celle qu'il désirait.  
La porte se referma,  
laissant place à une nuit sûrement agitée pour nos deux préfets en chefs...

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Disparition soudaine.

Elle.  
Contre lui, à bout de souffle d'avoir reçu tant de bonheur, d'intensité, de plaisir...  
Une main posée sur son torse suivant le rythme de sa respiration saccadée.  
Lui.  
La tenant dans ses bras, épuisé mais heureux d'avoir donner tant d'amour, de joie, d'extase...

Caressant les cheveux de celle ne faisant plus qu'un à présent avec lui, sentant leurs cœurs battrent si fort qu'ils ne pourraient rester plus longtemps dans leur poitrine...  
Leurs corps encore fébriles d'une trop forte pression, recouverts d'un simple drap blanc, ils s'endormirent confiants.

-Bonjour belle rouquine ! lança le jeune homme brun.  
Celle concernée s'approcha de lui, afin de lui répondre à sa manière : elle lui déposa un baiser tendre.  
Harry la serra dans ses bras, dans le couloir près de sa chambre, celle de son ami.  
Ils venaient tout juste de se lever, il était 10h et la journée s'annonçait radieuse pour accueillir les parents Weasley.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Ron ? Demanda le survivant.  
-Non, mais j'allais te poser la même question à propos d'Hermione ! Répondit-elle amusée.  
-C'est bizarre, il n'a pas dormi dans sa chambre cette nuit.  
-Hermione non plus n'était pas d'en ma chambre. Fit-elle.  
-Tu crois que...Commença t-elle à demander après un moment de lucidité, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Harry le lui rendit en guise de réponse.  
Ginny s'avança vers la seule chambre qui lui paraissait logiquement vide. Elle commença à tourner la poignet quant...

-Non, on va les laisser. Chuchota le jeune homme.  
-Oh s'il te plait ! depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment de les voir ensemble ! Supplia t-elle à voix basse.  
-Bon...d'accord, mais ouvre doucement...de toute façon moi aussi je voulais voir ça ! Fit-il à présent de son côté.  
Ils entrouvrirent la porte et virent ce qu'ils imaginaient déjà trouver : Hermione et Ron dormant l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de M.et Mrs.Weasley.  
Ce qui fut très amusant pour Ginny qui imaginait la réaction de sa mère si elle savait.

-Je suis trop contente pour Hermione ! Dit-elle toujours à voix basse. Elle me disait tout le temps qu'elle en avait assez de lui résister, qu'elle ferait tout pour être près de lui!

Elle referma la porte avec délicatesse, sans geste brusque.  
-Elle t'a vraiment dis-ça ? Demanda Harry.  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Ron m'a dit la même chose.  
-Et bien ces deux là, ils font vraiment la paire ! Fit la jeune rouquine.

Et ils descendirent, attendant le réveil des deux autres.

Hermione l'observa, sa tête reposant sur ses bras, un peu éloignée afin d'admirer celui qu'elle aime, celui avec lequel elle avait passer une nuit...magique !  
Elle approcha son doigt du visage de Ron qui dormait en face d'elle, de son côté et caressa son nez tout doucement pour le réveiller en douceur.  
Il remua quelques instants et s'immobilisa avant d'ouvrir les yeux, apercevant celle avec laquelle il avait réaliser son rêve.

-Coucou, Dit-elle d'une petit voix doucereuse.  
Ron lui répondit en l'embrassant d'un baiser léger.  
-Je t'aime Hermione.  
Elle s'avança et se blottit dans ses bras à nouveau.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Ron, si tu savais.  
-Et moi dont, je t'aime encore plus !  
-Mais non c'est moi ! Fit-elle étonnée.  
-Non moi.  
-Bref, je t'adore ! Firent-ils en cœur.  
Aussitôt, un fou rire les empara...

-Décidément on ne changera jamais ! Lança Ron. Même ensemble, on continuera nos disputes ! Termina t-il en riant.  
-Et c'est ce qui prouve que l'on s'aime énormément ! Dit-elle, se ressérant un peu plus près à lui.  
-Je voudrais rester là éternellement...dans tes bras. Fit-elle songeuse. Mais...  
-...On doit se lever. Continua le rouquin tout aussi déçu.

Dans le salon, Harry et Ginny, assis dans le canapé buvaient leur café dans le silence.Ils semblaient attendre certaines personnes...  
Soudain, la rouquine se mit à glousser.  
-Quoi ? Demanda Harry.  
-C'est que...rien. Fit-elle, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.  
-Dit, fais moi partager le fond de ta pensée ! Insista-il.  
-J'imaginais leur tête quand je leur dirait qu'on sait se qu'ils ont fait. Rit-elle. Je vais voir Stella.  
Elle se leva, posa un baiser sur le front de son petit ami et monta.  
Devant la chambre de ses frères, elle poussa la porte délicatement, ne sachant si elle dormait encore.  
S'approcha de son berceau et...

-Tu as entendu ? Demanda Hermione qui remettait sa chemise de nuit, à Ron qui était assis sur le lit et enfilait son pantalon.  
-C'est Ginny qui a criée ! Fit-il.  
Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte.  
Dans le couloir, la jeune Weasley était là, paniquée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ginny ? Demanda la Gryffondor, inquiète essayant de comprendre la réaction de son amie.  
-Stella...a disparu...elle n'est plus là ! Annonça t-elle.  
-Tu en est sûr ? Demanda son frère.  
-Tu crois que je mens c'est ça ! Lui cria t-elle.  
-Non, j'ai jamais dit ça !

Hermione alla vérifier cette affirmation., pensant qu'elle serait fausse, que se soit une simple imagination.  
Mais en apercevant le berceau vide, ses espoirs quittèrent son esprit, aussitôt, de la même façon qu'ils furent rentrer quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Oh Ron...elle a raison ! Sanglota la brunette.  
Ginny ne cacha pas plus longtemps ses larmes, qui coulèrent à présent sur ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vos parents arrivent d'après votre horloge ! Fit le survivant à ses amis. Ginny pourquoi tu pleures ?  
-Stella a disparu ! Répondit Ron qui réconfortait sa sœur.

Mais ils furent interrompu par la voix de Mrs.Weasley :  
-Il y a quelqu'un ?  
-Euh...oui on descend ! Annonça Harry.

Ils descendirent, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire pour Stella vu que les parents étaient de retour.  
Ginny et Hermione s'échèrent rapidement leurs larmes et soufflèrent un bon coup.

-Vous êtes tout triste, ce n'est pas le fait que nous soyons rentrer qui vous mette dans cet état j'espère ? Demanda Molly.  
-Non maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit son fils.  
-Ah ! Justement...il y avait cette lettre au bas de la porte, elle est adressée à Hermione et toi ! Fit M.Weasley, tendant une lettre argentée à Ron.  
-A nous ? Demanda Hermione perplexe.

Tandis que les parents questionnaient Harry et leur fille sur la semaine passée, seuls à la maison, leur fils cadet ainsi que la jeune Gryffondor, ouvrir la lettre leur concernant et la lire :

Merci pour avoir pris soin de moi et pour tant d'amour,  
Ma présence auprès de vous n'avait pour but,  
que de ranimer le votre, trop longtemps caché dans vos cœurs.  
A présent, je sais que ce but à été atteint.  
Je ne vous oublierait jamais.  
Votre petite étoile,  
Stella.

Au moment où ils finirent de lire le mot...  
-Alala ! Que c'est dure d'être parents ! Fit Molly, qui discutait avec Ginny et Harry.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, souriant :  
-Au contraire, c'est merveilleux ! Dirent-ils, repensant à cet enfant qui avait changé leur vie.

Ils ne surent jamais qui était en réalité Stella.  
Souvent, ils pensaient que c'était un ange.

Mais ils croyaient tout simplement, qu'elle avait bien pu être l'étoile qui brillait ce soir là, au dessus d'eux, le soir où tout avait commencé par une nuit fraîche...

**Fin**


End file.
